DE-A1-100 11 158 shows a baler with an arrangement for wrapping a bale with wrapping material. The wrapping material is withdrawn from a supply roll by means of a drive roll. The arrangement is provided with a sensor which determines whether the wrapping material is wrapped around the drive roll and is therefore not properly conducted to the bale. If the sensor detects a malfunction, then the wrapping process is stopped.